Aaron Triton: Throne of Atlantica
by Stardust Crusader Noctis
Summary: Aaron Triton, son of a mermaid, is very accepting of his destiny despite the small role he plays in comparison to his cousin Sandy Triton. Aaron does however have a future kingdom to rule over and is very happy about it. Aaron's life has: Multiple mercous


Disclaimers: I don't own Ever After High, in any shape or form which includes, the diaries, episodes, the first three novels, and anything else there may be. All belong to Mattel, Shannon Hale, and ectcetera, ectcetera, so please support the official releases.

* * *

"Prince Aaron, darling, it's time to wake up now." cooed Coralotta, standing or floating in this case near the entrance in the young Prince's bedroom as she entered. Aaron's eyes flickered open and he stared sleepily up at the maid.

"…I don't really want to get up Coralotta." Aaron said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. The merboy wasn't exactly the biggest fan of school even under the sea, but the school he had attended for three years with surface dwellers was much worse. Aaron knew he had to get up for another year dealing with people he did not particularly care for.

"I know, but your mother wanted me to wake you since she is currently busy with your siblings."Coralotta stated. With an annoyed sigh, Aaron sat up and threw back the blue covers of his seabed, hopped out and floated towards his wardrobe and opening the heavy wooden doors.

Coralotta flashed him a smile before swimming off in another direction, presumably to wake his cousins up. Aaron had questioned the reasoning of the wardrobe to begin with when he was a Freshman, even his younger siblings questioned the absurdity of having such a thing when not too many people wore clothing in Atlantica; save for the mermaid seashell tops.

While digging through the wardrobe for clothes to pack Aaron looked into the mirror attached to the wall of the wardrobe behind the clothing as Aaron stared at his own reflection with a bit of a dejected look.

"This is the final year. No more surface dwellers, no more bullies, and certainly no more dealing with the sea witch." Ron muttered to himself as he closed the wardrobe, placing the clothing in a chest near his bed.

"Ronnie!" A voice called from the entrance of Aaron's room. Ron sighed once more with slight irritation as he looked at the cause of the sound.

"Adam..." Aaron greeted with false enthusiasm. Aaron wasn't exactly in the mood for dealing with his younger cousin he had to admit that Adam was possibly the only other male in his age range he would bother speaking with, of course with the exception of his other cousin Sandy or his friends on the surface.

"You might wanna hurry up sea slug, your hot coral bits are getting cold. Plus we gotta hurry up and go off to school to receive educations and all that jazz." The blonde haired son of Alana said as he swam into the room.

"Just trying to delay the inevitable." Ron said dryly as he watched his cousin touching his belongings, inspecting them.

"Well, I would like to engage in our daily snark-to-snark combat but there isn't enough time. Hurry your tailfin up alright?" Adam replied, placing the small music box back down on Aaron's dresser swimming towards the entrance. Aaron just nodded as he grabbed a scallop necklace off of his dresser and followed after Adam.

_" I'll be gone for another nine months."_ Aaron thought to himself as he swam to the dining hall, and took a seat next to his cousin Cascade. Aaron couldn't help but feel a small bit of overwhelming sadness at the revelation that this would be his final year involved with Ever After High. No matter how much the brunette complained about the land students, dealing with students that were truly mad, and a headmaster deeply stuck in the old ways; Aaron was going to miss it all.

"_When you're ten, they call you prodigy. When you're fifteen, they call you a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person. About three years until I'm ordinary. Man... I can't wait to be ordinary._"Aaron thought as he ate the coral bits, hardly listening to his cousin's converse amongst themselves with their own enthusiasm for going up on land; possibly he was the only one not so enthusiastic for such a thing since for some of them it would be their first time on land.

* * *

Aaron had fiddled with the gold scallop necklace he was currently wearing around his neck as he stepped through a portal that led to the shore of Ever After. The brunette admittedly didn't enjoy wearing it but the necklace was the source of giving him his legs courtesy of his grandfather King Triton; Aaron had gotten over the embarrassment of wearing it during his second year, feeling somewhat confident over wearing the thing as he accepted it.

Aaron had dragged his belongings as he came up to the steps of the school, losing sight of his cousins not too long scattered amongst themselves as Aaron entered the building passing by fellow students. Aaron's thoughts couldn't help but drift to wondering who would be his new roommate for his final year?

On Aaron's first year, his roommate was Hallbjörn Landvik , future king of Ligos and the next White Bear Prince. The two hadn't been close in the beginning, due to Aaron's distrust of males his own age, and Hallbjorn being a somewhat quiet young man. Hallbjorn had gotten Aaron to warm up to him, due to them getting to know one another over time, and talking about their own personal lives. By the end of the first year, the two became rather close friends due to Aaron's little to nonexistent about the norms of human society, and Hallbjorn's kind nature to teach him how to adapt to such a new lifestyle.

For Aaron's second year, he had to roommate with Mathieu Frollo, future Judge Frollo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Aaron hadn't interacted with Mathieu past speaking about certain important matters, as Aaron was a bit terse around Mathieu due to him being around another male he had no familiarity with unlike his cousin Adam, or Hallbjorn; Aaron was very reluctant to speak with the other teen. By the end of the year, it could be said that the two came to hold something of respect for each other over their shared views and somewhat snarky behavior. Aaron's honest opinion of Mathieu was that the boy had a rather awkward demeanor, and didn't pose much of a serious threat, even for a future villain, he seemed rather docile.

For his third year, Aaron's roommate was Garrett Gryphon, son of the Gryphon from Alice in Wonderland. The two didn't have much of a good relationship to begin with, due to Garrett deliberately pushing Aaron's buttons for fun, and Aaron being deeply irritated with the other boy. The two of them weren't close, and Aaron did somewhat give Garrett respect after the gryphon lad had saved a freshman from an upperclassman; Garrett was a loudmouth, who enjoyed to bother people, but he did have a heart of gold somewhere in him.

This certainly had to have been a good year for Aaron. He had a sudden sense of hope that he wouldn't room with Ambroise Beaumont, from what Alois had told him the guy didn't sleep at all, and he was a bit…off-beat. Then again, Alois was the type to exaggerate, or simply lie about certain things such as this.

_Aaron Triton_

_And_

_Ulrich Red_

Aaron sighed in relief as he peered into the room, seeing a brown and white Burmese cat sitting on his bed, meowing.

"Dorian." Aaron said as he entered the room with his belongings, watching the cat stretch on his bed. Aaron shook his head as he placed his stuff near his bed, and petting Dorian on the head.

"At least I know a familiar face." Aaron muttered, looking to the other side of the room he hadn't see Ulrich in sight. "Maybe he had to get something, and stepped out." Aaron murmured as he hadn't seen the taller boy.

It was a new year, and Aaron was determined to make it his best one.

**Author's Notes: This is the first chapter of ****Aaron Triton: Throne of Atlantica. This is the first story in a saga involving four of my Original Characters, mentioned on my profile. There will be slow updates for this story, but I entirely promise that it won't become a Dead Fic. **

**Yes, Aaron is the son of Attina from the Disney Adaptation of The Little Mermaid, opposed to being the son of a Mermaid sister from the original tale, and he may not be the only character that isn't the true "Canon" version of the tale he originates from. If you aren't the type thrilled about Disney, then this story might not be for you.**

**Aaron Triton, Coralotta, Ulrich Red, "Alois", Ambroise Beaumont, Garrett Gryphon, and Hallbjorn Landvik all belong to me.**

**The aforementioned Sea Witch, and Mathieu Frollo both belong to Hexcellent user _Madame Zashley_.**

**Cascade Triton belongs to _VeryMerryLittleBerry_.**

**Adam Triton Belongs to _The Hero of Time Link Ocarina_.**


End file.
